


War Room Part II

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “You two aren’t going to fuck on the table again, are you?” he asked, laser focusing on you. You looked back at him with a blissed out expression, Nyx still continuing his ministrations, his lips dancing along the soft skin of your neck once again.“Not unless you join us, sir,” Nyx replied with a grin, and you watched the Captain’s eyes widen, following the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly.





	War Room Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLethalic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLethalic/gifts).

> A requested continuation of my previous Nyx x Reader story, [War Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410409)!

Nyx was insatiable since your tryst in the war room. Constantly touching you if he’d pass you in the halls, pulling you to the side after everyone else left a meeting to press a long, passionate kiss on your lips. Coming to your rooms at all hours of the night to have you beneath him, squirming in pleasure over and over again.

He’d text you lewd things when he knew you were in important strategy meetings, and you’d eventually just have to turn off your phone in fear that someone would see the multitude of dick pics he sent you. Not that they were even remotely unwanted; you always promptly saved them in your spank bank for when Nyx would be gone on a mission for more than a day or two.

You tried to put him in his place, tried to be stern, but you were just so weak when it came to him. He’d look at you with those soft blue eyes, trace his finger down your jaw and lean in for a sweet kiss, warm and gentle and you’d melt. And if there was enough time, he’d peel your clothes off and lavish the rest of your body with his skilled mouth.

You were in The Room again one day, sitting at the table rewriting a set of notes you’d taken in another meeting, Captain Drautos sitting across from you doing some of the same.

You heard the door creak open, but didn’t spare a glance; you already knew it was Nyx, and that fact was confirmed when you felt him place his hands on your shoulders, followed by his lips on your cheek.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said by your ear, urging you to turn your head so he could give you a proper kiss. You acquiesced, letting him claim your mouth with a long, languid kiss, feeling his tongue slip past your lips and gently slide against yours.

You were about to get lost in it when you heard Titus clear his throat from across the table. Eyes springing open, you pulled away from Nyx, wiping your mouth on your sleeve and mumbling an apology. Nyx didn’t get the hint, or was just being an asshole (you figured the latter), and attached his mouth to your neck, sloppily kissing and sucking at it, lewd noises and all.

You tried to push him away, but he was like a lamprey, and soon there would be a bright red bruise on your delicate skin, “proof of his affection,” as he’d say.

“_Nyx_,” you warned, and you heard him chuckle next to your ear.

“Take a look at the Captain,” he whispered, so softly you could barely hear him, but your eyes flicked over to where Titus was sitting. He was trying so hard not to look at you, his lips a thin line, with his hand clenched tightly on the pen he was holding.

“Told you he wants you,” he said with a quiet laugh, and you flushed. You had shrugged it off when Nyx expressed that particular sentiment to you before, but it seemed that there was some truth to it after all.

“Good thing for him, I’m willing to share,” Nyx said, his hand creeping down to caress at the top of your breast through your shirt. Now it was your turn to flush, not actually thinking that Nyx would be even remotely into your fantasy of having the both of them at the same time. Guess he could read you better than you thought.

Your lips parted, the smallest moan issuing forth from between them, and you heard the Captain make a strangled noise, slamming the pen against the wood.

“You two aren’t going to fuck on the table again, are you?” he asked, laser focusing on you. You looked back at him with a blissed out expression, Nyx still continuing his ministrations, his lips dancing along the soft skin of your neck once again.

“Not unless you join us, sir,” Nyx replied with a grin, and you watched the Captain’s eyes widen, following the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly.

“Ex... excuse me?” he replied after a few tense moments with your soft panting breaths the only noise in the room.

“I know you want her, and, lucky for you, she’d like you too,” Nyx said, biting down on your shoulder, making you whimper. You could feel your arousal pooling low in your belly, just the thought of the Captain’s rough, calloused fingers touching your heated skin enough to get your slick flowing.

Nyx was trying to kill you; you had never been so simultaneously embarrassed and turned on in your life, and if one or both of them didn’t do something about the latter soon, you were going to explode.

“Of course there are rules,” Nyx continued, deft fingers unbuttoning the stiff cotton of your shirt. Once he got to the last button, he pulled your chair out and urged you to stand so he could push the garment off your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. “The first is to go and lock that door.”

Titus didn’t move for a moment, catching your eye to make sure you were serious. You managed to nod to him, and he quickly stood, rushing over to do as Nyx asked.

“Good,” Nyx said, pulling your camisole over your head, his hands roaming over your bared skin, warm and smooth. “Next, you don’t do anything without her permission. She’s in charge, understand?”

“Y-yes,” Titus said, a little more confident than before. You were watching him like a hawk, your imagination running on overdrive, wondering what he’d be like with you. Gentle? Rough? A little of both?

“Lastly, her ass is mine,” Nyx said with finality, grabbing two healthy handfuls of your rear, pulling your body flush with his as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss.

You held up your hand towards the Captain, giving him a ‘come hither’ gesture with your slender pointer finger, and he was on you in seconds, the hard line of his chest pressed up against your back, hands winding their way around your waist. He kissed your neck while Nyx was still in control of your mouth, four hands caressing over your molten skin. You felt the Captain feel around for the fastenings of your pants, quickly undoing them and pushing the fabric over your hips. Nyx broke apart from his searing kiss to kneel down to remove your boots, pulling your pants off the rest of the way once they hit your knees.

You felt the Captain’s lips by your ear, his hands teasingly flitting around the waistband of your panties. “May I kiss you properly?” he asked and you smiled, turning to face him. You placed your hands on either side of his neck, pressing your mouth against his. Kissing him was different, but the exact opposite of unpleasant, and you could feel the skill in his lips as he molded them to yours, kissing you like a man starved.

You felt Nyx’s hands at the clasp of your bra, a swift pull and he released your breasts from their prison. You quickly discarded the garment, pressing yourself against the Captain, forcing your tongue into his mouth. He made a satisfied noise, kissing you with fervor.

You pulled away after a blissful minute, Nyx’s hand creeping down the front of your panties, and you demanded the Captain strip with a ragged voice. You did add a ‘sir’ at the end, to be respectful.

While Titus took care of his meddlesome clothing, you attention was brought back to Nyx, his hands caressing over your bare breasts as he captured your lips again. He had removed his clothing while you were busy with the Captain, and his cock pressed delightfully against your stomach, warm and hard.

“Nyx,” you whispered against his mouth, feeling his hand slide down your front, beneath the elastic of your underwear, parting your lips and dipping his fingers into the slick pouring out from your center.

“She’s dripping already, Captain,” he teased, looking down at you with a smirk, “You’d better get over here before she gets bored and hops on me instead.”

“You’ll be the last thing on her mind once I’m fucking her,” Titus replied, and you felt your body flush, a shiver passing through you in anticipation.

“That’s some big talk from the both of you, are you sure you can back it up?” you asked between panting breaths. Nyx quickly divested you of your last remaining bit of clothing, plunging two fingers into your tight heat. Your knees buckled at the sudden rough treatment, but Titus was there to catch you, wrapping his strong arms around your middle and attaching his lips to the sensitive skin of your neck, sucking and biting until you were moaning.

You were thoroughly enjoying the attention you were receiving from both men, until you felt an intense warmth between your legs. No, not just between your legs, _inside_ you. You let out a pleasured yelp, Nyx twisting his fingers inside of you as he warmed you up from the inside.

“_Fuck_, Nyx... are you... using _magic_ on me?” you asked, gripping hard onto his shoulders. You heard him chuckle darkly, tilting your chin up to look into his eyes, burning with lust.

“Thought I’d give it a try. What do you _think?_” he asked, thrusting particularly hard into you on the last word, warmth ratcheting up even hotter, not enough to burn, but enough to make you nearly come on his fingers right then.

You couldn’t even form a response, you were feeling so much pleasure from your lover, heightened even more when you felt a chill over your nipples. It seemed that Titus didn’t want to be outdone, pinching your nipples until they were hard peaks, icy cold fingers tugging until you arched your back, pressing your head against his chest. You couldn’t believe you were about to come, sandwiched between two men using elemancy on you, but here you were. Your orgasm crashed over you when Nyx rubbed his thumb hard against your clit, vision blurring as you cried out. Two sets of hands were there to hold you, both returning to their normal temperatures as they ushered you over to one of the large couches towards the back of the room. They let you have a moment of reprieve, aftershocks still coursing through your body, before you felt one pair of the hands pull your rear to the edge, and a slick finger toy with the tight ring of muscle of your asshole. You had a fleeting thought of where Nyx had managed to find a bottle of lube, but knowing him he probably carried it around with him for just such an occasion.

“Oh, _gods_, you’re going to kill me,” you said, pulling the Captain’s mouth to yours once again.

“Don’t die yet,” Nyx replied, adding a second finger into your ass, stretching you out until you had to break away from Titus to cry out in pleasure. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Satisfied that you were adequately prepared to take him, Nyx sat on the sofa, gently pulling you away from your passionate kisses with the Captain. He positioned you so that your back was against his chest, and he nipped at your neck while a hand drifted down to tease at your sensitive clit once again.

You felt his cock at your asshole, the anticipation almost too much to bear. You were about to sink down into him when he held you up, just teasing your tight ring with the head of his cock. You whined, trying to get him inside you, but his grip was solid.

“You’ll want to watch this Captain,” Nyx said, still playing with your clit. “Just try not to come from the sight of it,” he added, and you just knew he was smirking. Titus stood and moved to stand in front of you, giving you a sweet kiss before he set his sights on your most intimate parts, watching Nyx tease you.

“Are you ready?” Nyx whispered in your ear and you nodded enthusiastically, managing to get out a ‘yes.’ His grip on your waist loosened, you pushed down on his slippery cock, gasping once the head pushed past the muscles at your entrance, the rest of his substantial length following in one languid thrust. The soft moan that issued forth from your lips was full of pleasure as you let yourself get used to Nyx’s cock. It had already been there on more than one occasion, filling and stretching you so damn good, and you were already in heaven sitting there on his lap. Titus was completely enthralled, his thumbs rubbing circles on your inner thighs. You wove your hands into his hair, pulling his face towards your cunt, wanting him to taste you. You also knew Nyx would get off on another man’s mouth being so close to his cock as it was settled nicely in your ass.

He was a smart man, immediately tonguing your clit as you rocked your hips on Nyx’s length, working yourself to orgasm.

“That’s perfect, baby girl, take everything you want from us,” Nyx’s said into your ear, reaching around to tease your nipples as the Captain fucked you with his mouth. “Come in his mouth, let him drink you down. Wouldn’t you like that, Captain?”

Titus nodded, slipping two of his fingers inside your warm, wet heat as he continued sucking on your bud. You were so close, just a little more and you’d be tipped over the edge. Nyx helped you, lifting you up off his cock and slamming you down, again and again until your thighs tensed, clamping around Titus’s head as you came for the second time, slick gushing out from your hole, lapped up eagerly by a willing tongue.

“She tastes good, doesn’t she Captain?” Nyx asked, continuing to fuck up into your ass as Titus wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Absolutely divine,” he replied, grasping your chin hard to force his tongue past your lips, spreading your taste inside your mouth.

“Fuck me... gods, _please_. Fuck me,” you whined, dragging your nails down Titus’s chest. Leaning over you, he lined himself up, pumping his length a few times before pushing inside your cunt to the hilt. You cried out, tears of pain and pleasure pricking at the corners of your eyes. Titus immediately started moving in tandem with Nyx’s thrusts, making sure one of your holes was always filled, his arms boxing you and Nyx in as they pressed against the back of the sofa. You were completely lost in pleasure, body feeling so light as these two gorgeous men fucked you into oblivion. Nyx wrapped his arms around your waist, helping to leverage you on his cock, and you draped your own over the Captain’s shoulders to try to ground yourself.

After coming hard twice already, you didn’t know how your body was going to handle another orgasm, but you could feel it already brewing deep inside you, twin cocks striking the pulse point over and over that would soon set your every nerve alight.

You whispered their names like a prayer, two sets of lips on either side of your neck, kissing and biting and sucking at your sensitive skin. Titus thrusted at the same time as Nyx, and you couldn’t hold out any longer; your release washed over you, cunt and ass clenching tightly around their cocks, a soundless cry parting your lips.

Nyx came next, stilling with his cock buried as deep in your ass as it could go, warm gushes of come splashing your insides. Titus was close, his breathing heavy and strained by your ear. You sucked his earlobe between your lips before biting down gently, earning you a delicious groan in return.

“Come in me Captain,” you said, feeling Nyx’s hands run up and down your sides.

“You won’t regret it,” Nyx added, breathless and completely spent.

A few hard thrusts into your slick cunt and the Captain released inside you, claiming your mouth in a searing kiss as he emptied his seed into your womb. Panting breaths were all you heard as the three of you came down from your highs, two dicks still comfortably inside you.

Nyx turned your head to kiss you gently, and you soon found another set of fingers turning your head back, Titus also kissing your swollen lips softly. He pulled out of you first, slowly, and you felt his come drip out of your hole as he freed himself. You swiped a finger over your willingly abused entrance, sure to keep eye contact with the Captain as you licked his release off your slender digit.

Titus smirked, dropping unceremoniously onto the couch next to you. “You keep that up and I’ll have to have you again,” he commented, wiping the sweat off of his brow. You chuckled, letting Nyx help you off of his cock. You stretched your arms up over your head before sitting back on his lap, resting your legs on top of Titus’s thighs. Nyx kissed the tip of your nose, and you sighed in contentment, feeling a little heat on your legs where the Captain was rubbing them.

“I have to say you didn’t disappoint, Captain,” you commented, giving him a smile. He smiled back at you, letting his head drop back, eyes closing.

“I’m glad I was up to your standards,” he replied and you heard Nyx snort.

“What’s so funny?” you asked, looking into his eyes.

“_Up to your standards?_ I’m worried you’re going to leave me, the way you were clinging to him,” he said and you punched his shoulder playfully.

“Don’t be stupid,” you said, giving him a stern look. “_But_, we may have to invite the Captain here to play with us more often.”

Nyx squeezed you against his chest, pushing your hair back behind your ear. “I think I’d be okay with that.”

“So what do you say, sir?” you asked, reaching down to grab Titus’s hand.

“I would find that quite agreeable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
